icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samlovesham
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:37, July 19, 2010 Chuck page your welcome! always glad to help! This is my very first edit on this website, but I will be doing more! :D Re: Full Metal Hey; yea; I liked anime a lot when I was younger. Full Metal Alchemist was one of the series I followed until the end-- I watched the original anime and read the entire manga, but I stopped watching Brotherhood after the first season. My favorite character would probably be Edward, just because his character development in the manga series is just amazing. Him and Alphonse, too. I sort of "fell out" of anime, though. I mean, I still like it but I don't watch any of the new stuff and I don't really read manga anymore except Naruto, which I also loved a lot when I was younger. Toshi1412 16:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, thanks for those nice words. Yea, I can be really nice or really mean on the internet;; it really depends on who I'm talking to ;) I'm always open to talking-- whether it be about iCarly or anime. Toshi1412 00:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Username Change :P Hi, me again. Wiki hasnt gotten back to me about changing my username... And I honestly have no idea how to deal with this now. I've spent hours trying to find a way to change it, but to no avail. I am truly sorry, I and I understand if your still mad. :( Anyways, I didn't really plan to use this account to much anyway. I thought it would just be a good idea to have one. Again, sorry about all this :) (SamLovesHam) Re: Hey haha, yeah that was me. Hm.. wonder why it wouldn't work for you. Oh well, at least it's there. I always found Juan to be my favorite character in that episode :P I like raisin bread toast too! lol IgnaLovesPancakes 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Re: Hey Yep, that's me in the pink. And thanks! I think that was taken like in June for our ninth grade celebration or something :P IgnaLovesPancakes 23:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hey :D You seem really cool! Come visit my talk page so we can...you know, talk 'n' stuff! LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Icon Love the EdxWinry picture in your icon..:) Thanks so much! I love them too.. :) One question.. who is this? Samlovesham 17:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry. I always forget to write my name. SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot 18:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC)SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot ;) Wow your username is long haha- I really like it though because it's so random :) thanks again for the compliment on the icon. If you ever want to talk about FMA I'd be happy to- I love that show!!Samlovesham 20:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: It's Danwarp @ gmail (dot) com (: So nice of you to email to because i think he really needs it because everyone is being so harsh FMA~ Hey! I was looking at the ISFW Page and i found you're comments with Winry and Edward on them, I love Fullmetal Alchemist! I dont really come across many anime-lovers out side of Anime related things, So it shocked me Hee. Anyway, I loved the first and second animes of the manga. Do you watch the Subs and Dubs? I perfer dubs sometimes, Because i get irritated with following subs, But i liked them both, And haha, I had no choice but to watch the rest of FMA in Sub, The second anime i mean. (OSD) Nathan Picture How is you? ~ theres a website called yeah nathan kress thats where i found it =D Reply~ Yeah, Both sub and dubs are okay. There are 27 episodes in english at the moment if i'm not mistaken. I was so stubborn when i came to the rest of the series, I didn't want to go with subs, But at the end i decided to watch the rest in them because it's all they had. Both are good ^ ^ I'll always be faithful to Edo haha, Because he was my first big anime crush. Hence the name Melxed23 i have on writing websites. But i also like Ling Yao! ^^ Hes another crush of mine, I mean, he may not be a huge hottie anime guy, But he is to me. I was going to write a story about him but choose not to, I didnt have alot of convidence in the story is all. Any girls should like Riza, She's a witty strong heroine. Atleast to me, She has never been on my 'favorite' list exactly, But i've always liked her. Wish she got together with Roy though. You know some people belive that Ed drew a mustache on Roy's face at the end of it? haha, Rich. My favorite homuculi are probably Greed and lust, Mostly because i'd like them as a couple lol, Dont know why. Dont worry bout the big messages, I'm the queen of them haha. (OSD) Ari&Seddie Reply (2) Hey Valerie!! I'm very happy you reply my email :) But I sent you another with some quetions that now I can't remember jaja XD So, check your email and if you want answer me here, in wikia :) Yes, I'm older than you, but is only for two years and we both love seddie and that's what is important jaja. Thank you for saying I'm pretty, I'm not able to see you perfectly well in your picture but you seem to be pretty too :) I would like to start a friendship with you, that would be awesome. I was wondering if you have an email account in HOTMAIL. If you haven't and if you want, make yourself an account so that is better way to keep in touch, cuz is online. Or if you have FACEBOOK, my face account is Ari Rosetti, so add me as a friend and I will accept your invitation. Please, tell me time there in your country. I live in Buenos Aires so, look what time is in your country at the same time here. That is a way to know at what time I can talk to you :) I'll wait your answer :D Suerte!! Ari PD: I had a proble with editing the talk page, so if the previous message says that it's from me, it isn't jaja :) Valerie! Unfortunatley I delete the email and I don't remember what I've written :S Thanks for the comment on the video, I always do videos but I've never done one about seddie jaja. Do you have an account on twitter? I don't but maybe I can make myself one to chat. And if you chat with your friends on the internet, tell how you do that, cause if you chat, I can make myself an account, cuz chating here is difficult. I prefer to talk online jaja, well I do that with my friends and that'ld be a way to stay in contact. Are you now on holidays? Did you see the video of Miley Cyrus smoking salvia? I'll wait your reply :D Suerte!! Arii (L) Hola! :D Hi Valerie!! It's okay, I imagine you are pretty busy with school :S I'm going to Bariloche on january 22 :) It's a place here in Argentina and is awesome :D For Christmas I spent the night with my mother's family in my uncle's house and in new year I spent it with my father's family in my other uncle's house XD It's correct what you said in spanish XD if you need help with spanish tell me, I'ld love to help you :) It's a pitty you don't have hotmail, or twitter or facebook :S But we can stay in contact using this talk page or if you can someday make yoursel an account in twitter, or whatever you want :) I saw one episode of House of Anubis and it sucks XD I didn't like it XD you? I'm getting sick and tired of iHire and idiot not being air, I feel terrible :( I want to see more iCarly episodes, and see what happens with Sam and Freddie, cuz Dan has said that some fans are going to be very happy in the next months :D so I'm so exited. I can tell you that if there hadn't been seddie in iCarly, I wouldn't have seen the program, so I would stop watching at it cuz there is a lot of time between iStar a fan war and iHire an idiot. Hope you write me soon :D Love ya!! Ari :) Things in Common Hey Samlovesham! :) lol, we do have a lot of things in common. That's awesome :D And I am indeed serious about the cheese sticks and popcorn xD 'cept I haven't had good popcorn in a while cause my mom doesn't like to buy it and my brother works at a movie theater but their popcorn has sucked for a while cause their popper is broken. But my favorite cheese sticks are the ones they have at buffets at Chinese restaurants, my parents think I'm weird that I get so many cheese sticks and they're not even Chinese. Okay, I just spent this first paragraph talking about food. So weird. Sorry about that ^^; My older brother's name is Justin :D We're really close, but he can be annoyingly smart or annoyingly stupid sometimes. Awesome that you also have Viking ancestors :D I'm guessing you have Scandinavian in you? My mom's side of the family is from Norway ^^ Lord of the Flies!!! What grade were you in that you read that? Cause I never got to read it in school, so I just read it in my free time, and it was awesome. Poor Piggy indeed :( And FMA!!!! The best manga ever. Good animes also. I don't remember, but you'd only watched some of Brotherhood when we last talked about this? Have you seen anymore lately? :) And you seem really cool too ;) Hi, sorry for getting back to you so late :) Bad tasting popcorn should be illegal. They should fix it soon xD but they probably won't. The manager people or whatever don't wanna pay the money. Ugh, I hate that all natural stuff. My mom would buy that instead of the good kind and then it got even worse, she's stopped buying popcorn altogether because she broke her tooth on a seed once. So with this and the broken popper I never get good popcorn any more DX So you only watch the dub of Brotherhood then? That's cool :) I prefer the Japanese dub but I watched season 3 (yeah, up to episode 39) in English the other day it wasn't'' too'' terrible, lol. I like the new Greed's voice a lot. Yeah, I've seen all the episodes and I've read the manga before anything else, so I know all there is to know of FMA :D Don't worry, I won't spoil anything for you xD That note was "Selim Bradley is a --------" right? lol, blocking it out makes it seem like it's a curse word, but he is that too I suppose xD Yep, home schooled. Just since 10th grade, though. The local public school where I live really sucks ''and I can't transfer so I'm just being home schooled. I like it a lot better because of the flexibility and I can take more interesting and fun classes. (LiSi) What happened to that pic of you? Hey, what happened to that pic of you in front of that store? BTW, I believe you are correct about our Head Guy that Dan replied to on Twitter. I saw that tweet reply from Dan to him, too! Katydidit 20:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tweet Yes, that was me he replied to :) -- 'SeddieBerserker' '(talk)' 21:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Jennette Hiya :) A while back I read your blog about meeting Jennette, and I met her yesterday at a concert! OMG she was so amazing. So I didn't exactly have as such as a deep, personal conversation with her as you did but she was still so amazing... I handed her a two page letter since I figured I wouldn't have enough time to tell her everything I really wanted to say (I was at the front of the line, at the very front row of the concert, and there were TONS of people behind me). When I handed her the letter she was like, "Holy cheese chiz, she said it xD your handwriting is SO good!" She only had enough time to sign her initials and a heart on everyone else's, but since I gave her my letter she wrote a little message on it and I was like, the only one who she personalized there :D The message wasn't nearly as long as she wrote yours but haha I felt so special x) Haha I felt like squeeing to someone about this on the Wiki and I remembered your blog so...yeah x] Anyway... who's excited for iOMG?! I AMM! :D :D ILive4Seddie 02:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What's new with you? Hi. I just wondered what was new with you. Would you be able to get on Yahoo Messenger (YM on Windows) for messages from me r7777cdm, and to you on there? Just curious. Katydidit 21:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I was just about to message you as well. hehe. Thanks for the kind message to me. Nice to meet ya. That is so awesome you met Jennette. Everything you hear about her is awesome. So kind. And yep, i'm not ashamed to say i love iCarly and Seddie. It's a show for all ages. Now people can have there opinions on if it's a good show or not. But one thing nobody should use is ageism. The show is written by adults. So i refuse to believe there should be age limits placed. A good show is a good show. :) 'Slicknickshady 04:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC)' Oh, my friends know. I don't hide my ships. hehe. Slicknickshady 05:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I met Jennette, Daniella, Victoria, Ariana, Nathan, Jerry, and Dan Hi! Hope you are doing all right. I finally got to see Jennette in person, plus Daniella, Victoria, Ariana, Jerry, Nathan, plus Dan and Lisa! I had to drive a lot, but it was worth it to "Party with Victorious and iCarly." It was for 3 hours last night (7-10pm) in Memphis, but they had these committments to be in special areas where they were either being filmed for NICK, or you have to pay more to get to talk with them at a table for 5 min. which I wish I could have afforded, but I had car, computer repairs, and this trip already have me in a hole on my credit for next month. It was still awesome to get to talk with her on the dance floor (Skyway Ballroom), and I filmed some video of her leading a train of kids (and some adults) in dancing to the music, plus the others mentioned. She wore this white dress, and looked her usual great self. Ariana had the tightest dress on of any of the actresses there. She, Jerry, (and Matt from ''Victorious) were the three most accessible on the floor that anybody could come up and chat, although there was the usual bunch of kids and adults crowded around them. Get this: on the detailed map of Arkansas where I drove to get there, I noticed a little town just west of I-40 (from Memphis) called 'Jennette'. And I also noticed another town off I-55 named 'Victoria'. I laughed when I saw those names. I mentioned it to Dan, and also told him I passed by a trucking company named 'Schneider International' on my way. Victoria and Elizabeth also looked great, as did Jerry and Nathan. I got Jennette, Victoria, Miranda, and Nathan's autographs on pics I had of them from old fan mags. If there is anything you'd like to know about my meeting them, please don't hesitate to message me here anytime. Missed your chats. I hope to hear from you soon! Katydidit 15:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Heyy!! I’m so glad it went well!! I was excited last night just to know you were probably having so much fun! (while I was stuck babysitting for 5 hours- but that’s ok her cuteness made it worth it lol) :D Ok… I need to know everything!!! When you say “talking with her” on the dance floor did you mean Jennette? I didn’t see a name that went with that. And when you got the four cast members’ autographs did you also get to talk with them or did it have to be a really quick signing because of any long lines? What did you say to Jennette and everyone else? Did you suddenly get shy and starstruck or were you able to “get out” everything you wanted to say? Did you feel so happy you felt like you were having a heart attack or something? (I know that’s how I felt!!) And it’s amazing you got to talk to Dan in person and tell him your discoveries!! And I’m officially jealous of you meeting Nathan lol- I might just die if I saw him ;) And what did people actually DO there? Was it mostly dinner, dancing, and chatting, or was there a question and answer session? Did you get to see who walked away with the penny tees? Were there tons of cute little kids there? Ok, I asked a million questions so you don’t have to answer them all because it might take you forever!! But I’m so happy for you!!! :D :D Oh, AND do we get to see the video? Or any pictures that you took? If it’s possible to upload them I’m sure everyone would want to seeeeee ;) Samlovesham 16:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you were (almost) as excited as I was! Yes, I did get to briefly (3 different times) get to chat with Jennette, but I lucked out with Daniella. :-( Daniella had to be shuttled back-and-forth between those booths where she either was being filmed for NICK, or you had to pay extra for personal time at a table. One time was in line to see Daniella, and then they switched her with another cast member, so I couldn't get to the head of the line in time. Back to Jennette, I asked her if she had grown from her 5' 3" and she said she still was 5' 3." I also mentioned being concerned about her mom (Debra) and if she was getting better. I didn't get a real answer (she kinda went silent), so I'm guessing she isn't getting better at the moment. I did get to speak the most with Ariana. She (and Matt Bennett, and Jerry) were on the dance floor the most--not dancing (Ariana did do a little with some kids; as did Jennette), giving autographs, talking to the kids--and adults such as me, they were the most accessible for the longest time. During the auction, there were all of them on the dance floor with Dan asking for higher amounts--one lady pledged $20,000 (the winner!) for something big *and* gets to be briefly on a future iCarly episode. She must have been wealthy to go that high! A couple of other auction winners won with $ 3,000 and other amounts, but that $20k winner was the highest. I forgot what she won besides the getting on an iCarly ep. There was no dinner, I had thought I read there would be, but no, it was just candies, non-alcoholic drinks (punch and soda), chicken fingers, "hors d'oervres" is how the web page mentioned would be there. And, of course I knew there would be *another* birthday celebration and 2nd cake for Miranda. We all got a piece, the icing was pink in color, but good! Nathan passed right by me going to one of those booths where he poses with the fans for pics and hugs (I know you would have probably done that--and I wanted to give Jennette a hug, but I couldn't do it). I said to him, "Hi, Nathan!" and he was so nice, he stopped and I got his autograph on an old fan mag pic I bought on e-bay. It wasn't for Nathan--it was a pic of Jennette and story with Nathan's big pic on the reverse side. Jennette didn't give me a full signature. Did she do it for you? She only signed it: JmC. But, she did it 3 times on the 3 pics I hastily was able to pull out of the envelope for her. She seemed not that interested in talking with me. Kinda curt in speaking. Maybe she was put-off by my enthusiasm in talking to her because I'm not a kid. She was great with all the kids that I saw, so I bet she was (maybe) afraid of me 'cause of my age? I didn't see the penny-tees auctioned--I believe they were listed on a table with the bidder's number and $ amount bid. There was also an auction for a video of your favorite cast member with the starting bid mentioned had to be $250. Too bad for me. If only I was wealthy enough to try to get Jennette on a personal video. All the amounts went to St. Jude's. There were plenty of cute kids, and a good number of cute older people, too. When I was in line, two girls ahead of me screamed and said, "There he is!" I said, "Who?" They said, "Dan." He was the first celebrity I met when it opened for us after 7pm. His wife Lisa stopped by and I talked to her a little, too. The only dancing was by the celebrities, such as Jennette or Ariana with the kids. It was so much fun--I only wished I could have remembered to tell Victoria I used to live where she was born in Hollywood, FL. She was born there in '93. Miranda is now the 4th (young) cast member to reach 18 and get legal control over their investments, along with Victoria, Nathan, and Jennette. Ariana is 17 now and will be 18 in June she told me. She has the exact birthdate Jennette has (June 26), but one year younger in '93, with Jennette in '92. Any change on your e-mail situation? I am going to try to see the multiple videos I took sometime today and maybe I can post one or two somewhere appropriate on this wiki. Or at least post a still snapshot I can also do with the software that came with this great FLIP vidoecam that fits in your shirt (if you wear a shirt) pocket. I bought it less than 2 weeks ago, and just in time to get to use it last night. Katydidit 18:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry for the delay… I’ve been scared and worried about passing all the tests that are thrown at me (AND studying for finals!! gahh...) Anyway.. I’m so happy you got to talk with your true love! ;) You must have been so excited to see her in person!! I’m sorry you didn’t get to talk with Daniella though—but hey, seeing all the other cast members is still awesome :) And when I asked Jennette about her mom the reaction was kind of the same at first- but I think it’s because she didn’t realize I asked a question lol. She was kind of like “Yeah thanks!” But then she realized and answered (but her voice got kind of quiet). I guess it’s just a personal topic that maybe she doesn’t discuss that much with people, so don’t feel weird if she didn’t give you a real answer. And how could she not be interested in talking to her biggest fan?! I guess she could have been a little intimidated by your age- but I hope she was still at least friendly to you! (I hope?) I’d assume she was if she was willing to sign 3 things for you! She didn’t give any one at the mall tour a full signature either. Just “JM♥” (plus my name and the note) ;) When you say you couldn’t give her a hug do you mean you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it, or you knew she would be kind of "freaked out"? (or maybe security people would start acting up?) I’m also glad you got to ask her about her height- does she look that short in person, or was she wearing heels? And I’d die if I met Nathan! I would probably have hugged him even if he seemed weirded out lol. (but I’d make sure to talk with him first and make him comfortable and at least know who I am! I saw him in the videos seddiemania posted and I loved the red shirt on him!) :P Thank you for filling me in and answering all my questions (I’m sure that was time consuming, so I really appreciate it as always) :) And no change on the email situation… I thought he was gonna give in but I guess he was just in a random, good mood that day. I should have known he wouldn’t :( I’m just praying at least for my birthday he’ll give it back (and hopefully give me a phone!!) And PLEASE do post the videos!! I would still watch them even if it was just you in a line with a bunch of screaming kids around you (I really would watch it lol). And I especially want to see Jennette leading a train of kiddies… on justjennette.com I saw pictures of that (or I think that’s what it was). Are you planning on posting them on a blog here? (or do you have a youtube account?)Oh, one more thing-- in the future episode of iCarly with that rich winner lady in it, make sure to point out to all of us who she is! (actually Dan might do that, but just in case) :) Samlovesham 23:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey, I understand completely about this time of year on pre-finals/finals weeks! I also had to go through that multiple times in h.s. and college. I'm a little bummed with Jennette's lack of replying to me. I hardly heard her voice. She was wearing heels (all dressed-up, as all the actresses were in the spotlight), and I believe my first question was about her height. She wasn't all that friendly to me, and I don't know why. She was always surrounded by others wanting to talk to her or by her security detail, and I really wanted to talk to her for just 30 sec. without interruption, but I got a little shy in trying to say how much I appreciated her funny character and work, which somehow I never got to express, but I did tell her I loved her just before she left at 10pm. Victoria and Ariana (the two I talked to most, along with Jerry) were extremely friendly to me. I adore them more than ever, especially Ariana now. Daniella would have also been great had I been able to barely talk to her with her schedule. She tried to respond, but kept getting pushed by her 'keeper' (security) to go to the next booth. Time ran out on me with Daniella. I forgot to tell Victoria I used to live where she was born in Hollywood, FL. I regret I forgot about that. I did see Matt and could have talked to him, but I hadn't talked to the ones I wanted to talk more with yet; ditto for Avan. I did see Avan, Noah and Leon (Gibby and Andre). Nathan was also friendly and signed my pic of him. He said he couldn't take Madisen with him because it would have been charged to him as she wasn't a cast member. I was so bummed about Jennette and Daniella, I haven't transferred the vids to the computer yet, but I believe I will do so tonight. I'll probably post them on my profile page or maybe I'll make a short blog page. I haven't figured it out on that yet. I do have a youtube account (freeguy77), if that interests you for more private communication if you want to do that, but I don't think I'll post the vids (publicly) on there, but I might do it privately so only certain people (you!) can see it. I'm sure I'll post the video of Jennette (and Ariana, too) leading a train of kids dancing behind them. I know I probably won't ever have another chance to see Jennette--unless she goes on another singing tour and comes to MO or nearby in IL, and it depresses me on that and that she was so quiet and unresponsive to me. Victoria and Ariana were excited to talk me in comparison (and Daniella would have been), and I'll never be able to tell them how much they meant to me that night. That rich winner lady is supposed to be given a non-speaking 'extra' role in an iCarly episode as a 'walk-on' actor; so they don't have to pay her (higher rate) for a speaking part, if they have to pay her at all. LOL She was standing just behind me on the left, and when I turned my cam on her when they asked who was the winner, she didn't want me to video her, but I did get a couple of sec. of her on film before I politely turned the cam away as she wanted. Katydidit 01:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) My blog page now finished with videos from Memphis (May 14) I finished uploading my videos on the May 14 event in Memphis. Check it out! Katydidit 03:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, have you been able to look at any of my (17) videos I posted? I can't wait to find out what you think about them. One was a bit shaky (either the 6 min. or 10 min. length), because I was holding it sometimes in the air one-handed with little support for that length of time. Outside of those brief moments, I thought they came out very well. Katydidit 01:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you tweet? Hi, again! If you can get on Twitter.com, we can tweet together. Go here to see me. It's short messaging (140 characters), but it's better than nothing. And, if you protect your tweets in your settings (as I did), it can be private in sending messages. Katydidit 09:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) haha yeah... I've been pretty busy as of late;; working more hours and basically swamped. I'm back, but not fully back;; just gonna be popping in every now and again. Yes, I have turned 20 since I've been gone;; my birthday was in March. It's nice to know that I was missed; thanks for making me feel welcome :) Toshi1412 10:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: iFSM Thanks for the correction; didn't know the original airdate, that was just the time when I started to get into iCarly. Mak23686 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) iFSM airdate Hi, good catch on the error! The Episode Guide had it correctly, because I checked the updates and none were done in the last day. IDK why the iFSM page itself was off. How come you didn't ask me about the error? Anyway, how's it going with you? How's your bro and his videogame obsession? Any change on the amount of time he's on it after *he* got his email revoked? Did he get e-mail revoked also? Just curious. Katydidit 23:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC)